King of the dojo
by TheSlyMistress
Summary: With help from Sakura and Ino, Lee becomes the most popular kid in school, and his new looks makes him the most desired boy at school. (LeeShira, LeeGaa, LeeNeji, LeeSasu, & LeeIta.)
1. Chapter 1

Lee is not normal. Lee is a weird, athletic, off the wall, and a fun individual. Lee loves just about everything, from martial arts to something as simple as going to school. While most kids loath school, Lee enjoys being out of the house. Kids are usually mean to him, like taking his lunch money and bullying him, but he doesn't care. He's going to prove them all wrong. He's going to show them one day.

He does sometimes feel like he's inferior to others. He isn't the sharpest pencil in the box. He's probably the dullest. But at the dojo, Lee shines. Lee is really good in combat and he loves it. The dojo is the best thing in Hus life. It's one of the only places out side Hus home that he enjoys being at.

"Lee...get up for breakfast." Genma walks into his room and taps him.

Lee jumps up out of bed. "Alright! Another wonderful day dad." He says as he walks pass his dad and goes down stairs to work out.

Genma rolls his eyes as his son leaves the room. Lee of course is always so happy to get up at five in the morning. He says waking up at five helps him stay focused. He used to wake up at four, but he'd fall asleep in class. So Genma forbid it. No more 4 o'clocks for Lee.

Genma of course is awaken by the sounds of Lee's alarm clock, which he never turns off. He can sleep through just about anything, which makes Genma one pissed off parent.

Lee was adopted by Genma after his parents died. No one else would take him in, and Genma was a close friend with his father and mother. So Genma offered to take him in. To this day, Lee considers Genma his parent. He sometimes calls Genma mom, which pisses Genma off.

Down stairs Lee is lifting weights and practicing boxing. He does this until about six thirty then he gets ready for school. Genma drops him off about 7:45ish and then it's off to class which starts at 8.

At school Lee is not the most popular kid, but he's okay with that. He feels he doesn't need be popular. His goal is to become the best martial artist, maybe he will do films and movies. He can see it now, Rock Lee the grandmaster of martial arts. He smiles at the thought when the bell rings for lunch.

At lunch, Lee sits with his usual group of people Shikamaru, Naruto, TenTen, and Choji. They each are interesting in their own right, but they aren't really what's considered popular. Naruto is the class clown no one likes, Shikamaru is lazy and doesn't concern himself with others, Choji is too fat, and TenTen is not liked. They all did have one thing in common, they all practiced at Guy and Kakashi's studio.

Guy and Kakashi are rivals, which is what Guy says, that formed a dojo.

"I can't wait to practice at the dojo today." Naruto says, with a mouth full of potatoes. "I'm gonna fuckin' kick Sasuke's ass." Sasuke is a guy who also practices at the studio, but he's popular due to him being the hottest guy in school. Other kids who practice there are Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Neji, which are the popular kids.

"I don't think you'll ever beat Sasuke." TenTen says. TenTen works with the weapons down at the studio, and she's pretty good with them too. She's taking lessons for the nunchucks at the moment.

"I will, you wait and see." Naruto says. "Then he'll bow down to me."

"Fighting is such a drag." Shikamaru says. The only reason he joined the dojo is because his mother made him. She wants him to do something fun and meet people. Shikamaru would rather be in the house sleeping his day away. That's how he likes to live. "You couldn't beat him anyways and even if you did I bet you couldn't beat Itachi."

Lee smiles at that name. Itachi is probably the most beautifulest human being on the planet and the best fighter in the entire dojo. He can kick anybody's ass, and that means anybody, Lee included. Lee wants to one day be able to beat him in battle.

Of course there's also Shira, who's super good. He's Lee friend and they have such a good time together, but in the ring he's a strong opponent. He's goes to another school, but he comes to the dojo everyday like Lee.

"Shit." Naruto groans. "Fuck Itachi. He's a show off." He really wasn't. Lee actually hasn't met a more humbler person than Itachi. He will do anything for anyone, and he's very kind. He even helped Lee with a move one time.

"Is he really?" Shikamaru asks rhetorically.

"No." Naruto groans and crossed his hands. All he wants to do is to beat Sasuke, and knock that stupid smirk off his face. He thinks he's so much better than him, but he's not.

"Well look here." Lee says. "I'm sure that you can beat Sasuke with lots of hard training and like Guy sensei says the power of youth always prevails."

"Oh whatever. My mom says you have to let the have it." Naruto says. "She used to fight in a dojo and you know she was first place champion." Naruto's mom, Kushina, nickname is the red hot habanero due to how angry and hot headed she could be. She won several championships, and on occasion she comes down to the dojo and teaches.

"Well if you're fighting Sasuke, hitting him like your crazy isn't going to work. You have to make a plan." TenTen is the only one who fought Sasuke and has come the closest to beating him. It was in the weapon round a year ago. Lee, on the other hand, has never gotten the chance to fight Sasuke. One day, he would like too.

"Whatever." Naruto says.

They keep talking about what will happen when they get to the dojo, and Naruto is all excited about how he will beat Sasuke today in sparing. Everyone else rolls their eyes, Naruto is being a pain.

Lee sorta doesn't pay Naruto any attention, and he's in his own world. He's thinking about fighting after school, and he can't wait to show what he's been working on. Then out of nowhere a milk carton hits his head.

"Nice jumpsuit loser." Lee looks down at his jump suit. People always talked about his green jumpsuit. It's like the one Guy sensei wears, and Lee loves his jumpsuit. It's a big part of him.

"Hey." Lee bent over and picked up the carton. "I think you guys dropped this." He smiles.

"Lee don't talk to those assholes." TenTen says. Everyone else doesn't have to deal with them, but Lee does. People treat him so mean, just because he isn't like them. He doesn't have fancy clothes, cars, and he doesn't have his licence yet. Still, he's a person, and he deserves respect.

"Oh and we dropped this too." The throw an open can of milk at Lee and it splashes all over his green attire. Lee can feel his eyes swell up. Why the hell would they do that him? He hasn't done anything to them. "No one likes you here, you dummy. You fuckin' suck and you'll never be anything but a loser."

Lee frowns and scatters to the restroom where he looks into the mirror. He begins to wipe the milk off with a paper towel, but he knows he can't wear this or he'll smell like spoiled milk. He sighs. So he has to take this off.

He's life is sad. No one really sticks up for him because they will be teased to. Naruto used to but Lee couldn't allow his friends to get hurt because he was getting hurt. Lee rather they not be involved.

 _One day I'll be the best martial artist ever...and no one will stop me._

Lee smiles to himself. He has a goal and remember what Guy says.

 _You have the gift of perseverance, and that's what makes you a genius too_

Lee smiles at the thought. They will see, they will all see.

(BREAK)

Of course Naruto and Sasuke are fighting, and of course Sasuke kicks Naruto's ass again. Lee watches from his seat on the floor. He can't wait until it's his turn to fight, but seeing Naruto get his ass handed to him was sad. Naruto has been trying to beat Sasuke forever, but he's no match. That had been like him and Neji. Neji is probably the only person, save for Itachi, who can hold a candle to Sasuke.

"Alright, next up Neji." Kakashi says.

Neji gets up and he gets into his stance. He fights with the gentle fist style of fighting, which aims for the pressure points. All his hits pack a powerful punch, although they don't look like it. They take their toll slowly, but surely.

"And his opponent Lee." Kakashi says.

The room is silent. This will be the same as last time, Lee will get his ass handed to him by Lee.

"Go. Lee." Shira says. "You can do it."

Lee gets up there and he looks to Shira, who is rooting for him. He shoots him a smile and a silent thank you. He's the only person who wants him to beat Neji. Everyone else is quiet and they have not a single word to say on the matter.

The match starts and Lee is sure that Neji will win, but he's not going to beat him so face. Lee dodges Neji's first him, which is a palm to the face. Neji moves for a swift kick, which Lee dodges effortlessly. Lee hits Neji in the side with his quick speed, but Neji only takes little damage do to blockly.

Lee looks at Neji feet to see what he's going to do next. It's what Guy Sensei instructed him to do. The opponent's feet always give away their next move.

Lee is able to jump when Neji goes for a low kick. Lee goes into a backflip. NEji charges with a palm, and Lee knows he can't dodge. And if he gets hit by that palm, he falls and it's over. So Lee barely balancing catches NEji's hand.

He throws his hand back catching Neji off guard and sends a kick to stomach. Neji falls to the ground.

 _Did I...I...I won…_ The room is silent and no one makes a sound, besides Shira.

"Go Lee. You did it!" He cheers his best friend on.

"Yeah alright Lee." Choji stands up and TenTen follows. Everyone else claps. He has beaten Neji, which is not seen everyday.

"Winner." Kakashi has a smile on his face. "Lee."

(BREAK)

The end of practice came and Lee is so excited. He has been talking to Shira, TenTen, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji about this all practice long. None of them can get over it. Lee beat Neji in a sparring match. This is unheard of. Neji is one of the best, and Lee is good too, but now he might be on Neji's level. Those session with Guy are really paying off.

When Genma came to pick up Lee, Shira came with them. Shira probably was going to come over and spend with night. Lee enjoys that because he has someone to talk to and someone to train with at five in the morning.

Shira also won his match against another person in the studio.

"Hello Genma." Guy walks up to Lee's dad and begins to speak. "How are you?"

"Fine. Guy." Genma forever chews on that toothpick.

"So what are you doing this afternoon?" Guy asks.

"Nothing." Genma says. "Why are you asking?"

"I don't know. It's a Friday night and you don't have much to do." Guy says. "I was just asking people usually have plans." Guys sounds like a confused teenager, trying to ask the hottest girl in school for a moment of their time.

"I'm not going out with you." Genma says. "I have plans to go for drinks with someone."

"Oh." Guy frowns.

"It's just a friend from work Guy." Guy smiles at the last part. "Still I'm not going to date my sons teacher, that would be weird."

"Yeah." Guy says. "But your kid beat one of the best students in class."

"He did?" Genma turns to Lee. "So I guess that means I have to treat you to something." Genma says as if Lee's five.

"Dad. I'm not five. You didn't have to say that in front of my friend." Lee points to Shira who smiles. He's seen worse.

"Whatever. How about pizza?" Genma asks. "I can pick one up before I go out."

"Fine." Lee says as they walk out of the dojo. "Bye Guy Sensei."

"Bye Lee and remember the power of youth!"

"I'll never forget." Lee says at they head out of the door.

"You'll never hit that." Kakashi whispers in Guy's ear, as Guy stares at Genma.

"Damn you Kakashi." Guy mumbles.

(BREAK)

After watching countless martial art movies in Lee's room, Lee can feel his body tiring from today's work out. Lee lays on the bed looking up and ceiling, and Shira is right next to him.

"Why are people so mean?" Lee asks his friend. Lee remembers Genma saying it's because 'they don't understand you. You're special and different and that's okay.'

"I don't know. Someone spit on me today in my theater class." Shira says. "Then another person called me a faggot and said my purple hair as ugly." Shira laughs.

"Huh?" Lee looks at him crazy. "Why are you laughing? I like your purple hair."

"People are idiots. We can't let their words get us down, and besides don't you have to become the greatest martial artist ever?"

"Yeah." Lee says. "Still...I want to be more liked."

"You mean popular?" Shira corrects him. "People who need validation from other people suck. You can only be happy if you like who you are."

"Oh…" Lee is left with nothing to say. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"BEcause I'm your best friend." Shira said. "So you beat Neji. That's a plus and I believe in you. I lo…"

"You what?" Lee looked over.

"I was saying that I almost lost to that guy today." Shira laughed. He couldn't believe he almost confessed his love to Lee. That would've been a serious fuck up. He didn't even know if Lee was gay or not, and they had been friends for years.

"Well I'm glad you won." Lee said. There was silence after that.

They both close their eyes and it's a matter of time before they both go to sleep.

Then in the middle of the night, Lee feels someone on his chest. He looks down and there is Shira snuggle up with him. Lee wrapped his arms around him. He didn't know why? He just didn't want to let Shira go. No tonight, not ever.

(BREAK)

 **So what did you think of the first chapter. There will be lots of fun during the next chapter, so just wait for it. :) Hate or Love leave me a nice review? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Lee is awoken by the sounds of his alarm clock and Genma. Of course he forgets to turn it off, and why didn't Shira turn it off. Lee looks down and he's still curled up on his chest. Lee's eyes widen as he looks from Shira to his father, who stands looking at them.

"It isn't what it seems." Lee says. Lee gently moves Shira's head to the pillow.

"Oh it isn't?" Genma asks with a knowing smirk. "Can I talk to you in the living room, maybe?"

Lee sighs, but he follows. Genma leads him into the living room and he looks at Lee for a long time. Lee wants to say something, but Genma puts his hand up. Genma looks around the room, and Lee wonders what he's thinking about. He and Shira weren't doing anything. They were just laying on each other, like friends do.

"So..." Genma starts. "Are you and Shira dating?"

"No." Lee answers.

"Do you like Shira?" Genma asks toothpick wiggling in his mouth.

"What do you mean by that?" Lee asks clueless. He and Shira are just friends, nothing more.

"I mean do you want to marry Shira. Do you want to be more than friends with Shira?" Genma tries to think of what to say. "Do you like guys or…"

"I don't know what I like?" Lee asks. "And I like Shira as a friend. We're just friends, dad. I promise."

"Are you sure?" Genma asks. "Because if you're more than friends, I am perfectly fine with that. If you didn't know I like men as well." How could Lee not know with all the trail of broken hearts Genma leaves behind. He has had boyfriends that knock on the door and call at all hours of the morning.

"I know you like guys, so why not date Guy sensei?" Lee asks. It's no secret that Guy has the biggest crush on Genma, but Genma doesn't spare him the time of the day. Lee would love for his dojo teacher and dad to date. Genma and Guy can be happy. That's all he wants for two of his favorite people in the world to be happy.

"Well that's complicated." Genma says.

"Okay." Lee says. "Anyways me and Shira are friends. There's nothing for you to worry about."

"Does Shira like you?" Genma asks. Genma can sense these sort of things. He's seen the way the act when they're around each other.

"I don't think he does. He's just a friend. I mean we're close, but…." Lee thinks about it. There's no way Shira can like him. It's not possible. They're just friends, right? "We just train together? And we sleep in the same bed. We were watching movies and he fell asleep?"

"Okay, whatever you say." Genma says. "So what do you and your boyfriend, I mean friend, want for breakfast." Genma walks over to the stove.

"Hey!" Lee crosses his arms like a child who doesn't get it's way. "That's not funny?"

"Can you just tell me what you want for breakfast? I can make pancakes." Genma says.

"Oh yeah that sounds nice." Lee says.

"Wait no way!" Genma closes the fridge. "I forgot it's five in morning, and it's a Saturday. I'm going back to sleep." Genma looks out the window and see's that the sun has not come out yet. "I'll be up at nine or ten and I'll make them." Genma goes back into his room.

Lee sighs. Well at least there's training. Lee loves to train and work out, so that's a bonus. He decides to make him and Shira some fruit smoothies before they work out.

On cue, Shira comes walking out of the room with a smile on his face. He's happy this morning. Lee and him shared a nice night. And more importantly he slept on Lee's chest. He knows Lee's not the smartest person in the world, but something about him makes Shira happy. Shira likes being around him and he loves him. He loves Lee, but he doesn't even know it.

"Morning Shira." Lee says. "Wanna help me cut up some fruits and vegetables for the smoothies."

"Sure." Shira walks over and Lee passes him some strawberries, berries, and bananas. "I don't think we need to cut up the berries."

"Right." Lee chuckles. "Anyways about last night. Well you…"

"Don't mention it." Shira turns to the cutting board.

"You know I think of us as friends…" Lee says. "I think that we're really good friends and I hope one day we can…" Shira hangs on to those words. He hopes we can what. "Meet in battle."

"Huh?" Shira looks at him crazy.

"I mean we can fight in battle one day. You know, we've never gone up against each other, and I think it would be fun if we did." Lee says. "We only spar."

"Well during our competition in two weeks, watch out." Shira smiles a fake smiles. He can't stand his heart right now. Is it breaking? What's the matter with him? Lee will never understand. He doesn't understand how Shira feels. He can't understand, does he even know how much he cares about him?

Does he notice the small things he does for him or the words of encouragement he gives him? Does he know that he loves him? He love him, and he doesn't care about the hair cut, weirdness, and the green jumpsuit.

He likes Lee for Lee. Lee is perfect.

"So you chopping up those strawberries?" Lee asks humming.

"Oh right." Shira says as he chops the berries.

"We're going to be friends forever. I hope I'm the best man at your wedding. See how the power of youth is an amazing thing." Lee talks on and on. "Guy told me I need to work on my speed, so I think I might do forty minutes on the treadmill at top speed."

"Oh you'll die." Shira chuckles. "Don't be reckless Lee. We still have practice today."

"Of course. And whatever we do today will be perfect. I will defeat Neji in battle." Lee says.

"You did already." Shira says.

"No that was only sparing. It wasn't a real competition." Lee says.

"You'll get 'em." Shira says. "I'm sure of it."

"Right." Lee chops into the mango. "Then Sasuke, Itachi, and anyone else. I want to become the best fighter in the world." He isn't going to back down. Lee is determined and he doesn't care anymore.

"I'll root for you." Shira smiles. _Lee if only you knew how I felt…_

(BREAK)

The dojo is erupting with spirits and the power of youth. People are trying as hard as they can because later on Guy sensei has decided to have matches in the evening. So he has dismissed them all to go train. Today they would do weapon battle. Of course the weapons were fake, so they wouldn't kill each other. At the competitions though, they can care less about that stora thing.

"If you get stabbed, it's your fault." Lee remembers the cold shrug the ref had given them before the match.

Lee cringes at this. He's not good with weapons at all. He is better with hand to hand combat. That's what he's been training the hardest in. TenTen is the best. Lee had convinced her to teach him how to use weapons, which she helped him somewhat. The nunchuck especially, he hit himself in the face twice, but he can use it moderately now. He had to ice his face for days, Shira of course helped him out.

Lee is sparing against Shira with the swords. TenTen is yelling telling them to work on their form. "Lee you need to be lighter on your feet. Think of the weapons as an extension of yourself. Everyone won't be so easy to beat this round." TenTen explains. "They will go for your weakness because you don't know how to guard yourself properly. And your stance is lacking." Lee wonders why sword fighting can be so hard. He needs to think.

Lee doges Shira as the wooden swords come flying at his side. He sees the attack but then he realizes it's a fake out. Shira switches his movement and goes right for his stomach, and Lee is unable to dodge. He loss. Lee curses himself at the moment. Why is he so weak? Why can't he be stronger like all the other people in the class?

He had trained all summer. There was not stop blood, sweat, and tears. He worked his ass off getting better and better. He can't fall behind in one area. He needs to excel.

 _The lotus of the leaf blooms twice._ He becomes determined. "C'mon let's do this again." Lee says.

"Alright." Shira holds up his weapon in a stance, ready to go on the defense. Lee begins his assault, moving quickly. Shira is just as fast as he dodges the wooden stick with ease. Lee goes for a low blow, but Shira jumps in the air. The wooden stick misses his feet. Lee tries to hit him while he tries to catch his balance, but Shira knocks his stick against Lee's.

Lee backs up trying to create distance. He has no plan, but he needs to hit his opponent. So what can he do? Lee realizes he has to go on the offense as Shira runs up to him swinging his sword in a cross motion. Lee backs up almost tripping over his own feet and then came a low attack.

Lee has figured it out. He's trying to get him off balance then strike. So Lee needs to take it to him as well. Then he'll throw him off guard and win.

Lee regains his balance and began to dodge Shira's swings with ease. Lee and Shira are both evenly matched in speed. Lee moves quickly and then see's his opening. He goes in for a swing, which Shira is quick to dodge. In a quick motion Lee ducks as Shira waves the sword in the air trying to catch Lee in the side. It only catches air, and Lee can hear the wind that it cut through. Lee smiles as he brings his sword upward and he knows Shira can't dodge it. Lee catches his leg.

"Ha." Lee cheers.

Shira smiles. "You got me, Lee."

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." Lee says as he waves the sword in the air.

Shira makes distance not wanting to catch the wooden sword in the head. He smiles watching Lee jumping up and down.

TenTen smiles as well as she congratulates Lee on a victory.

But the celebration stops as the door opens revealing three kids Lee is sure he hasn't seen before. Walking in are three teenagers, and a woman Lee assumed to be their mother. They walk over to Guy and he greets them with a smile. He can see everyone around the dojo with their eyes on those three.

"So they're here." TenTen says.

"What?" Lee asks. "Who's here? Who's here?" No one would answer him.

"That's them." Shira says. "I thought they were coming a week from now."

"I did too." TenTen states as she watches them. There's a girl with blonde hair, a boy with red hair, and a boy who had purple marks on his face, but his hair was hidden on his cat like hoodie.

"Who are they?" Lee asked.

"Those are the sand siblings." TenTen spats as if she's mad. "They were the strongest people at their dojo. They went to nationals every year…since they started. They're the best and no one can compete with them. The one with the red hair, Gaara, is awesome. They consider him the best weapon master; they claim he's ten times better than Sasuke and Itachi. Then there's Temari, the blonde one, she uses a fan in the weapon competition, and then there's Kankuro, cat ears, who uses puppets. They're the best and if they compete with us today, we might lose. But the good thing is that they are not that good with hand to hand combat."

"Oh yeah." Lee says.

"What do you mean they placed at nationals." Shira argues.

"Oh well they got third and fourth." TenTen says. "In weapons they got first."

"Even Sasuke hasn't placed within the top five at their local meet, and Itachi only got fifth and that was in hand to hand. They're better than them?" Lee gulps, He is a little hesitant, but he will not bag down to an opponent. He will stand his ground. He will beat all of them. They are his new foes, although he can't help but look at the red head. He's supposed to be the best. "The red haired one's name is Gaara, right?"

"Yeah." TenTen says.

"Oh." Lee studies the redhead one. So he's the strongest and he doesn't really look like it. He isn't muscular and he's skin is very white, much like Sasuke's. He also doesn't have eyebrows, but he wears eyeliner around both of his eyes. It gives him a very goth look.

(BREAK)

So then comes the matches and just like TenTen predicted the sand siblings are participating. TenTen curses their existence, while Lee is still staring at them. They haven't gone yet and Lee see's Neji beat Kiba in just a few moments, he had to win because of his lost yesterday. Neji is a prideful human being, who doesn't lose to someone like Lee. Kiba, on the other hand, is one of the kids who go to private school. He goes with Shira. He has a weird thing about dogs. He can't get enough of them. His dog Akamaru is his weapon in the weapon matches, which according to the overseers it's alright.

"Alright next we will have Naruto and Kankuro." Kakashi said.

Naruto smiled as he got up. "Go Naruto!" Lee shouted and so did everyone else in their group, save for Shikamaru, who could care less.

"I'm going to win believe it." Naruto points to Sasuke. "You better watch and learn Sasuke. I'm going to take you out sooner rather than later." Sasuke had already went against Shira, which Sasuke (of course) won. Shira didn't seem sad, as losing to Sasuke was pretty much a part of their job. Sasuke is too good. Lee had noticed Gaara watching Sasuke with a slight grin. Gaara is the most intriguing out of the three siblings. He has a mystery to him.

The match begins between Naruto and Kankuro. Kankuro uses strings to control his puppet against Naruto's two small wooden shuriken. Naruto isn't good with big swords and prefers the small ones. Naruto blocks one of the puppets arms, but Lee can see he's struggling. To defeat Kankuro, Naruto needs to get passed the puppet because Kankuro would be wide open.

Kankuro's puppet control is amazing and he moves the strings like nobodies business. Naruto is stuck when the puppet arms come out and grab him. The pull him inside the puppet and Lee can hear Naruto's muffled yelling.

"God...that was amazing." Lee says.

"I know. He just threw him in the puppet like he was nothing." TenTen says. "I don't know what the hell I would do if I had to go against someone like him."

Shira's mouth drops. "Poor Naruto."

"Yep." Choji whimpered.

"What a drag." Shikamaru says.

The puppet opens it's mid section and Naruto rolls out. "What the hell was that. He cheated. He cheated." Naruto accuses Kankuro. "A puppet!"

"Hey." Kankuro says. "Don't be mad. I won fair and square."

"Next time you're going down." Naruto points his wooden Kunai at Kankuro. Naruto can't believe he lost, as he complains about it to Lee and the others. Lee sits listening until Kakashi states the next match.

"TenTen and Temari." Kakashi says.

"Wish me luck." TenTen sighs. She has to face Temari of all people.

"I will." Lee says. Everyone in their group cheers for her.

TenTen grabs her staff and heads up to face Temari. When the match starts TenTen tries to poke Temari with her staff, but receives a metal fan in place of Temari. TenTen can tell the material of the fan, it's steel. TenTen knows she better stay back. If she doesn't this could get messy. She back flips away from her opponent counting her steps.

"Go TenTen!" Lee cheers from the crowd.

She pulls twirls her staff. She knows the attack she's going for.

"Give up." Temari says. "You may be a distance, but that doesn't mean a thing. I'll get you."

TenTen runs towards her with her staff out. He places it on the ground, and Lee's eyes widen. She's going for that move she's been working on. TenTen dives and does a front flips her staffs holds her as she's suspended in the air. She flips and brings the staff over hoping to land a tap on Temari.

Temari smirks as she blocks the attack. She moves her fan quickly, and TenTen stumbles as she falls back. _Damn..._ TenTen mumbled as she see's Temari move her fan. She comes down to hit TenTen and TenTen dodges at the last minutes yet she falls. A energy hits her and she flies across the floor. TenTen loses.

"TENTEN!" Lee stands.

Kakashi helps her up, and she seems like she's okay.

"Next time, you won't get up." Temari smiles and goes to take her seat.

TenTen sighs and walks back over to Lee and the group. "I told you...those people are good. Her fan is able to utilize wind when she opens and closes it." TenTen has figured her out. "When she swung it, it was closed, but when it was about to hit me, it opened and that's what got me."

"They can use weapons like that?" Lee asks.

"Yes. Nationals is a whole new game." TenTen says.

"Alright, finally...we'll have Gaara and Lee." Kakashi says. Lee hasn't been paying attention, and it turns out he and Gaara are the only ones left.

They go up for battle and lee takes out his sword. He stands no chance against Gaara. He should quit, like Shikamaru did against his opponent. Lee stood there and he was ready. He was going to take on Gaara, who according to TenTen and Shira is the best one out of the three sand siblings.

"Alright. I'm ready." Lee says as he gets into combat mode.

"Hmm...your green suit is hideous." Gaara says. "It doesn't look good on you."

"That's not nice." Lee says.

"I'm ready." Gaara twirls two wooden axes. Lee goes for him, and Gaara is on the defense. Lee tries to attack but Gaara easily dodges, and hits Lee in the back.

 _How did he? What fast._ Lee falls.

"Too slow, idiot." Gaara frowned and walked off the battle floor leaving Lee on the ground. After he has just won against Neji on Friday, he is beaten in less than two seconds.

 _I have to get stronger._ Lee tell himself. Lee picks himself. He will not give up.

(BREAL)

Genma is driving home and Lee and Shira are in the back talking about the dojo. He listens in and Lee is going on and on about how some guy beat him, which makes Genma a little upset. Lee doesn't like to loose, at all. That means since tomorrow was the weekend and dojo is closed on Sunday, but Lee still is going to practice. Sometimes he has private sessions on those days, but not tomorrow. So Genma can expect to be up at five in morning once again. He can never get any sleep.

"I'm going to get that guy, Gaara." Lee promises. "He is so tough, but I'll fight him and I'll win. This time the power of youth will prevail."

"Do you like this Gaara?" Genma teases.

"No…" Lee says. "He's nice looking...though…"

"Nice looking?" Shira repeats.

"I mean he looks nice, nothing the matter with that right. That doesn't mean I love him." Lee says. "I just think he's nice looking, but that doesn't mean I'm going to hold back when we fight again. He insulted my clothes after all."

"I'm sure...you two would be cute together." Shira turns towards the window, and he feels like he's acting childish. He is jealous. Lee likes someone and it's not him. He sighed.

"I'm not even friends with the guy." Lee says.

"He'll be going to your school." Shira says not turning to face Lee.

Genma can hear in Shira voice. Was he jealous? And his own son is so clueless. Genma sighs. _Poor Lee...someone loves you and you don't even know it._

(BREAK)

Monay, school went back to the way it usually is. The kids make fun of his attire and they pick at him. Lee doesn't know why but today it gets to him really bad. It gets to him so bad he doesn't go to lunch. He needs to be alone. This weekend has been tough. After the loss with Gaara, Shira was kind of stand offish and then Gaara and his siblings came to the school, and Gaara made fun of his outfit. During Lunch Lee decides to sit by his locker.

He pulls out his homework and focus. This weekend started with him beating Neji, and now in less than two days it's turned into a shit fest. Lee wants to go home and lock himself in his room. He doesn't even want to go to the dojo.

"Hey loser." Someone walks pass and throws water from a water bottle onto Lee. "I like your outfit they say running off."

Lee clenches his fist. _Why are people so mean?_

"LEE!" Lee turns to a person calling his name and there at their lockers are Sakura and Ino. Ino speaks. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Lee says. "Do you guys like my green jumpsuit?"

"Um…" Sakura mumbles.

"It's nice." Ino says. "I think that you can do better though. Maybe less green."

"Oh." Lee turns and is about to go to the restroom. He's done with life. He can't stand another minute of school.

In the distance Sakura and Ino mumble about something, that Lee can't understand.

"WAIT" Sakura calls. "How about we give you a makeover."

"Huh?" Lee turn around.

"C'mon Saku." Ino grabs Lee and Sakura does too. "Time to go shopping."

"What are we going shopping for?" Lee asks. "And we're just going to ditch class."

"Yes we are." Ino and Sakura chuckle as they walk out of the school.

(BREAK)

 **Long ASS Chapter LOL! I didn't plan this anyways. ;) Tell me what you thought.**

 **Thanks to aprilford988 for the review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lee isn't sexy. He never thought he could be. He never tried to be, because he feels he isn't. He isn't he kind of guy you'd mastrubate to, he is the one you'd settled for and have a mediocre life at best while you rubbed it out to men that were much hotter, for example Sasuke Uchiha. He never thought he'd actually in anyway be someone like Sasuke. He never would expect to see someone like him on the cover of any type of magazine (maybe a martial arts issue).

Lee has shrunk himself down to one role. The role of the fool. The only thing he's good for was getting a good laugh out of people, and he doesn't even do that on purpose. Life's hard for Lee and life always seemed to be shittier when one's in a fitting room.

The tight closed in space made you get very personal with themselves. Lee feels like he's been pluck into a room and there was nothing but bad fluorescent lighting that made him look like a roll of cookie dough.

"Lee please come out of the fitting room." Sakura says in calm tone.

"I don't think that's the best thing for me right now." Lee doesn't even want to look at himself in the mirror. The pants that the girls gave him feel like leggings (Lee used to train in them). The shirt he's given caressed his body like a person. Sure his green jumpsuit is tight, but this feel different. It's not comfortable. Its stupid.

"Lee get your ass out here." Ino has a bite to her voice, which makes Lee shake with fear. "Do I have to come in there?" She ask a hint of irritation attached to her tone.

Lee bites on his top lip viciously as he stands in the fitting room, slightly dazed. "I don't like these clothes."

"Lee it's fashionable. You can't go walking around looking like america's best dressed homeless." Ino says. "That would be a fantastic show though." She thinks for a moment. "If it looks bad then we'll try something else. Let us see."

"C'mon." Sakura says. "Lee I know you might feel different, but that's what a new look will do for ya. I used to cover up my forehead, but now I let the world see it, and hey some guys like it. Some don't, but you know...I still like it."

"And She gets some good deals. People now take out ad space on her forehead." Ino giggles.

"What did you say Ino-pig."

"Nothing. I was teasing Billboard Brow."

Sakura lets out a gush of anger, and Lee's in the fitting room with his eyes closed trying to think how he can escape. They'd already cut his hair and it looked different. It was longer in the n the front and up top and trimmed in the back. He looks a lot more mature and his bone structure popped.

"I thought your face was always round?" Ino said at the barber shop. "It's amazing what a little cut can do, right Sakura?"

"I know. You have a nice face."

Lee doesn't buy that. They're trying to make him feel better. He feels like shit now. He might as well curl up and die. No one wants to see him like this.

"Lee come out! NOW!" Sakura yells and Lee grows scared. He scowls out to the fitting room floor and smiles, awkwardly.

"Oh fuck me." Ino's jaw drop like she has the world's largest jawbreaker in it.

"Sweet god." Sakura wipes her eyes and her mouth drops just like Ino. Lee stands awkwardly, and slightly hunched, not wanting them to say anything bad about him. He can't believe that he has skipped school to do this. He's being stupid.

"Lee...you are gorgeous." Ino says. "I can't believe it. We did it." She turns to Sakura, who's still in shock. "Look in the mirror. Lee."

Lee looks in the mirror and there in front of him he sees someone different. This guy looks fresh out of any high fashion magazine. This guy looks like he can have any guy or girl of his choosing. This is the kind of guy you rubbed it out to while your husband is downstairs rubbing it out to him as well. This is the kind of you'd be jealous of. People jealous of Lee? NO way!

"Lee…" Sakura sighs. "I can't believe it's you. You're so handsome." Sakura grabs Lee' face and looks him deep in his eyes. Her emerald green orbs looking like they were swimming in euphoria. She pulls him into a hug and Lee is extremely awkward. "God if only you were straight?"

"Who said I was gay?" Lee shrugs.

"Lee we know a gay when we spot a gay." Ino smiles and rubs his head. "Can I have hug to?"

"Sure." They're all hugged up in the fitting room.

"You just seem like the kind of guy that a girl hugs when she sees him." Sakura sighs as they latched onto Lee like he was the only life tube in the ocean. This is easily one of the most awkwards moments in Lee's life.

Still he can't shoo them away. They are his friends, even know they are inhaling his scent like they're dying and desperately needing oxygen.

"Guys." Lee says. "You're squeezing so tight."

"Oh Lee. Why didn't you see this potential?" Ino asks as she and Sakura break the hug. "You look like a million bucks. It's just great. What are all the people at school going to say once they see you tomorrow."

"Oh I can go to the dojo and show everyone."

"No. You can't go to the dojo and ruin the surprise!" Sakura says. "You have to wait till tomorrow! The and only then can you finally show your face? Why do you think we came to the mall that's like two hours away?"

"Because that have nicer stuff?"

"Yeah and all the basic people shop at the mall near their house. Lee you'll be basic if you go to dojo practice like that and show yourself to people. Ahhh...what's the opposite of basic?"

"Complex?" Sakura shrugs at Ino.

"Yes if you were complex you'd wait till tomorrow to show everyone that you have the body to pull off those distressed jeans so perfectly." Ino sighs. "Wow Lee. How are you so in shape?"

"I train everyday?"

"God. Your legs are to die for." Sakura adds. "I need to get on your workout plan."

"Oh I work out at 4 in the morning." Lee says. "And then at the dojo and then sometimes I come home and…"

"Nope." Sakura and Ino both speak at the same time. "It's never that serious."

Lee goes back into the dressing room and Ino shouts to him. "Don't you dare put back on that green jumpsuit. We are not walking around with you, with that thing on."

"Yeah keep that on and we'll pay for it at the register." Sakura agrees.

Lee sighs and walks out with a small smile on his lips. They walks back over to the men's section and picks out four more pairs of pants and a couple of shirts.

"Alright now we're' on to the next store." They stand in line and hey are greeted by a guy with a slight smirk and blonde hair. His name tag reads C. Lee has never seen a name so simple.

"Hi. Did you find everything alright today?" He asks, giving Lee a small smile. Lee turns a deep red. God is he flirting with him? No way! No one flirts with Lee.

"Yeah." Lee chirps lightly.

"Were you the guy that walked in with the onesie?" C asks.

"Yeah that was him." Sakura says.

"Wow. You look awesome." C smiles.

"Thanks."

"What's your name?" He asks and sorta has a little bounce to his step and grin is place on his pink lips. Lee isn't the most sexual person, but those lips were amazing. He'd kiss those in a heartbeat.

"Lee."

"Oh sweet. My name is C." He eyes look up at Lee in flirtatious manner. "Would you like to sign up for the rewards program? It's free."

"Uhhhh…" Lee teeth clench together in his mouth. What the hell? Why is he so stiff?

"He'll use mine." Ino announces and gave C her information.

C puts in the information and rug their clothes up. Lee looks at C like he's the prettiest creature he's ever seen. Sakura and Ino both glare at Lee like they could smack him. "You're all set." C's voice was stern and sexy. Lee's sure he can probably do sex calls if he wants to. His cheeks heata up. "Bye you're so cute."

Lee face is now crimson red. He hasn't learned how to play it cool yet, but C's really working it. Lee eyes traced him up and down. The way he pants sat at his waist and Lee wants to unbutton that shirt he had on and do things he'd never thought should be done.

He wonders how the blonde would look screaming his name in ecstasy.

"Lee quit gawking at the man and let's go." Sakura pulls him away.

"I wasn't gawking." Lee's a little ashamed. A day go he would've never thought like that. Was it because of his new look?

"Oh please you totally were." Ino says as they walked out of the store. "He was cute though so I understand."

"Do you think that when your looks change you get a new attitude?" Lee asks.

"I don't know." Ino shrugs. "I've always been beautiful. So...you'd have to ask billboard brow about that?"

"Ino seriously. You have one more time to take a shot at me and I'll rip your face out." Sakura says. "Anyways Lee the answer is...I don't know. I think people change all the time. Why? Is this because you were attracted to that guy at the register?"

"I mean...I had thoughts." Lee feels like he's going through puberty as they speak. Of course he's seen porn and has thought about people sexually, but it's never been a regular ol' tom, dick, or in his case C off the street. He thinks Gaara is cute, but that's about it. He doesn't want sex? Does he?

"Hey it's sexual thoughts. Everyone has them." Sakura says. "He was cute. He was flirting with you. It's natural. Quit making it awkward...because you're making me feel awkward."

"Yeah let's head to another store." Ino says as they walk away.

Lee is still thinking about his thoughts. He doesn't want to sexualize other people, but he can't help it. It's weird.

Maybe he shouldn't think about it. Like Sakura said, it's natural. Maybe he's been wanting to do it, but never got the chance to express it.

"Lee c'mon." Ino says. "Quit thinking."

Lee nods and runs to catch up with his friends. He's just going to let it go.

(BREAK)

Lee can hear Guy-sensei yelling at him right now. Sakura and Ino made him ignore all of his calls and promise them he wouldn't respond to any of his text or voice mails. Lee has heard some of them, and they were enough to make him want to cry. He doesn't want to mess up his relationship with one of the most important people in his life.

"Lee we're supposed to be defying old age and living life like there's no tomorrow. Today is all we have and the power of youth is surging in my body and I'm feeling like this could've been the day we'd unlock some new potential inside of you." Guy had said in one of the voice mails. "You should call me back or better yet actually show up to practice. You know Gaara is here and he's really good. I mean you might wanna learn so come on down with your power of you-" The voice mail was cut off after that. Lee feels so bad and he knows Guy will be tough on him tomorrow.

"Don't worry about it." Ino says as she moves into traffic like she has no care in the world. "Just tell him you were sick and napping like we do?" Sakura nods in the front seat as they play some generic pop song in the background.

"Besides when he sees you tomorrow he will understand." Ino says. "I mean you look so handsome and there were girls and guys coming up to you and giving you their numbers."

"Yeah." Lee sighs. That meant nothing if he doesn't have Gai sensei approval. He's the man that took Lee from nothin to somethin. Sure Lee has looks now and a great body, nice clothes, a new hair cut, and can probably pass for someone's man crush monday, that doesn't mean a thing.

"Lee doesn't pout." Sakura says. "We can get ice cream?"

"I love ice cream." Lee smiles. Maybe he shouldn't think about it. He'd already missed practice. Can't do anything about that now, can he?

(BREAK)

"Uhhhh…" Genma looks at Lee like he's a complete stranger. "Who the hell are you? Are you one of Lee's friends?" Genma looks at him. "Are you new to the dojo and Lee brought you back here?" Genma looks confused as in his hands are groceries.

"No. Dad it's me." Lee says.

"Lee?" He looks confused. "What the hell man? What happened to you?"

"I got a makeover. Sakura and Ino took me to the mall and-"

"So you missed practice?" Genma looks at Lee with a slight frown. He knows that Guy isn't going to let them hear the end of this.

"Can we just tell him I was sick?" Lee pleaded.

Genma nodded and gave him a slight eye roll. Lee explains to him how they took him from store to store and how he tried on stuff and how much he loved feeling good about himself. Genma smiles and listens to his son, feeling happy about his boost in confidence. Lee wasn't always the most confident. He was shy when he was younger and only start coming out of his shell with the help of Guy.

"I mean I just feel good and everyone has been staring at me. It feels like a dream dad and I don't know…"

"Well you it's good that you feel confident , Lee. You needed a little boost in your morale. It's only a matter of time before you start having sex and I just hope it stays in your room, in your bed, and under your covers." Genma says. "I swear to god, do not have sex on this couch or you will buy another couch."

"Why you've had sex on this couch?"

"Well that's different because I was too drunk to make to the bedroom." Genma lightly chews on the toothpick in his mouth.

"How long have you been chewing on that toothpick? Like the habit?" Lee asks.

"Uhhh...since I was fourteen maybe?"

"I mean we learned something about that in science or psych. Isn't that like oral fixation?"

"Huh?"

"Maybe you chew on that because you want to be chewing on something else?" Lee shrugs looking down at the couch as he straightened the pillows. Genma takes a long inhale of breath, and Lee doesn't think he got the joke or whatever he intended for that to be.

"I don't think you wanna speak again?" Genma gives him a stern look.

"I was telling you what we learned."

"Shut up." Genma says. "Now what do you want for dinner? I was thinking ramen or chicken? You want some soup or stew?"

"Stew." Lee walks over to the kitchen and sits in a stool. "Dad do you think more people will like me with this new look."

"Lee…" Genma begins to cut some of the vegetables. "Listen. If people don't you before your makeover, then they're not going to really like you afterwards. You want to find friends who appreciate you for you. People are asshole. I used to be fat when I was a kid, and then I got thin when I was thirteen. All of a sudden everybody wanted to be my friend, but you realize that the people who were there before were the best peopl-FUCK!" He hisses and looks down at his hands.

"What happened?" Lee looks wide eyed as his father's bleeding hand.

"I fuckein' cut my hand." He holds it and Lee scatters to get paper towel like a madman. He may look so much better, but he still acts like the same hot mess he was before.

They quickly wrapped it around his dad's hand, and then the doorbell rung.

"Lee gett the door." Genma sighed, grunting in pain.

There at the door is Guy Sensei. "Lee. He said you weren't at practice today. I came over to see was everything...wait you're not Lee." Guy looks around. "Lee!"

"No it's me, Guy. I just got a new haircut." Lee says. "I was feeling sick today. That's why I didn't come."

"You should've texted me." Guy says. "How sick were you because you usually come to practice no matter what the circumstances are-"

"Ya know. I'm not bleeding over here or anything. I'm just standing here with blood gushing out my hand and no one seems to care." Genma shouts and Lee remembers.

"Guy can you take my dad to the hospital? He cut himself?"

Guy nods and goes over and picks Genma up bridal style. Genma looks mortified and tries to scream no, but it's too late. He's already down the stairs in Guy's' arms while Lee follows. They get in the carr and Guy reminds Gemna to keep pressure on ti.

"I know. I know." Genma sighs as they rush down the streets like they're moving at the speed of light. Guy is so focused on getting to the hospital that he's cut off several people, who onk at him.

"Watch out." Guy yells as they pull into the parking lot. Lee gets out and picks his dad up bridal style and puts him in a wheelchair, while Guy parks the car.

"You two jus tlove picking me up for no apparent reason." Genma sighs as he's in the hair. Lee pushes him inside and demands they get attention right now and that Genma is losing blood.

"My father is dying." Lee is so dramatic. He's always been that way and Genma never understood why. He just has a thing for extreme emotions. He can never be in between it's either he's os happy or so sad or either pissed or ecstatic about something. He can either Love or hate something, there was no such thing dislike or like in Lee's world.

"I am not dying." Gemma sighs feeling a little light headed from the blood he's lost. He covers his eyes from the bright lights that hang above and tries not to think as the world becomes a spun quarter.

"Dad! Help my father!" Lee screams. "Help him! I can't live without him! Dad you're going to be okay. Breathe."

"Calm down." The nurse says. "Relax take a deep breath. "

"Lee! Did they get him some attention!" Genma is glad his eyes are closed so can't see Guy and Lee act like two complete idiots. "Oh Genma you poor poor soul. You're losing your power of youth every moment we stand here."

"Shhh...a beautiful young man like you shouldn't be crying." The nurse begins to pat Lee on the back.

"I know. But he's my father." Lee sighs.

"Wow you're so handsome." She says. "Are you a model? I have a son, if you're into that sorta thing, and I think you'd be per-"

"Hey I'm losing blood over here and you're trying to set my son up with your son!" Genma sighs. "Can I get a damn room-god I'm so light hea-" He slurs the rest of his words.

"OH sorry." The nurse grabs him and rushes him to the back. Lee and Guy follow in formation as they make back to the room and attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Yeah but my son is really a nice guy, and he hasn't found the right kind of-"

"Hey lady he will definitely get back to you, but I'm bleeding and we don't care about your son at the moment. Can't you read the room?"

"Sorry." She chuckles and walks out the door. "His name Gaara," She slips a piece of paper in Lee's pockets and disappears.

Lee turns a bright red. Gaara the guy from his dojo class? The one who just moved to town? Lee thinks he's cute but no way? Lee and Gaara...hmmm...it makes a certain sense maybe. He looks nice in eyeliner and messy red hair that Lee could be into.

"Who just does that? What the matter with that lady?" Gemma asks. "She doesn't even know if you're gay?" Guy reaches over to pull Genma into a hug. "Lease do not touch me. Please!" Guy ignores Genma and pulls him into a bear hug.

"I'm glad you get to see another day. I'm so glad you're okay."

"Hmmm…" Genma sighs being pulled into Guy's shirt.

A few seconds later the nurse rush in and tell Lee and Guy to leave so they can heal his wound.

"Lee. You're going to be a hit with all the girls and guys." Guy smiles.

"Do you think that's a bad thing? I mean I feel confident."

"Good. Although confidence can't come from the clothes you wear or all the material things. Confidence must come from within."

Lee nods as they sit in the hospital room.

"Hey and I have some new technique that I want to teach you. I just master Baji Quan." Guy smiles.

"Really?"

(BREAK)

Everything was pretty normal this morning. Lee's up early working out, Genma's still sleep, and Guy's upstairs making breakfast. Guy thought he should stay with us for the night, considering it was late when we got back from the hospital. Surprisingly Genma was okay with that, although he wouldn't allow him in his bed.

"Pancakes." Guy sits them out on the table. Lee was fresh out of the shower and had on a pair of basketball shirts and a white T.

"Thanks." Lee bites into them. "Wow, pretty good, Guy-sensei." Lee flashes his teeth as he eats more of the pancakes. He can't believe Guy-sensei was over his house making him breakfast.

"Thanks. Your dad says he's not going to work today." Guys says. "I gave him some painkillers and offered him breakfast, but he wishes to sleep."

"Maybe you and dad can bond?" Lee suggests.

"Lee I don't think your father would be up for any kind of bonding with me?"

"I think so." Lee smiles.

"Nahh...don't worry about it." Guy says. "You have a wonderful day at school and make sure you come to practice tonight. I have a lot I need to show you."

Lee smiles and disappears into his bedroom. He changes into a pair of black jeans and an athletic T. The jeans feel soft, because according to Sakura they're flex jeans so they are supposed to feel that way. Of course Lee doesn't mind, but still he hadn't worn much besides that green jumpsuit.

"I'm surprised you don't have an yeast infection with all that tight spandex?" Ino joked yesterday.

Lee gives himself a look in the mirror and messes up his hair in a nice way. That's the way Ino and Sakura told him to do it. His hair was now a messy wasteland, scattered all over his head, that Sakura promised him looked sexy. Lee also had his eye brows taken down so they weren't so bushy.

He smiles into the mirror and heads out the door.

Sakura and Ino are outside, according to a text on his phone.

"Bye Guy see ya at practice." Lee walks down the stairs and out of the townhouse.

Lee hears someone whistle and there is Sakura and Ino waiting in the car. Lee climbs in and sits in the back seat.

"God you look amazing." Sakura says.

"Yep." Ino smiles. "You look like you know how to sing and dance."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just take a compliment where you can get one, Lee." Sakura says.

They pull up to the school and they get out of the car. They decide to head into the cafeteria where everyone can see Lee's new look. Lee looks down, afraid to look any one of his peers directly in the eye. He can't let someone see him like this.

Lee was so confident up until this moment. He had sorta lost his mojo at this point.

They walk into the school and people look at Lee up and down like he's a map. Lee feel a little squeamish and tries to look away, a scarlet covering his face. He can't believe people are checking him out, girls and guys alike.

"Sakura who is that?" A girl asks.

"Lee." Sakura says.

"No fuckin' way!" The girls stands there looking at Lee in shock as they continue to walk through the school.

(BREAK)

 **Well I thought I'd end it there. Thanks for all the love and support on this story and I'm sorry it took so long. But to let everyone know, when I right a story I always come back around to it, even though it may take a moment, I always come back around.**

 **I think the summer came and I actually have more free time at college than I do at home (that's weird lol)**

 **Shippist1820: Thanks :) Sorry for the delay in for an update ;)**

 **Anonymous: Thanks ;) Sorry I am so late. I had an idea and then it just kinda went south so I had to start over and then the summer came and I went back to work *sigh***

 **Grimmie: Thanks ;) I tried my best to catch the spirit of each character, and not making them sorta OOC :) So that mean a lot. Also Lee will be the seme...**


End file.
